Lost
by stephlouise
Summary: Delena fan-fic : what happens when stefan sees elena and damon together...  elenas point of view  I don't own the vampire diaries or characters - owned by L.J.Smith and CW
1. Who ?

**Hey this is steph **

**This is my second fic I might make it into a long story I don't know yet...**

**Again its Delena (L) I might consider doing a Stefan/Elena story but Damon/Elena are much more fun!**

I can't believe what I see before me the one and only Damon Salvatore bare broken and letting all of his held in emotions run free before my very eyes, hearing him tell me he loves me and feeling his lips brush my forehead as he cries one tear just for me.

But I love Stefan don't I?

Then why are my arms reaching to touch his hand on my face and why am I feeling something for him that even Stefan can't make me feel, but Damon with just one touch melts me inside and removes any fear or anger that subsides within me.

He stares into my eyes as I touch his hand and I see that deep within him, he feels exactly like me, in this small moment between us I slowly reach up towards him and I feel his lips crashing down upon mine with the same love and intensity that holds us together in this very moment.

Feeling lost with Damon is not a option as we both cling together in a tight embrace as his lips leave mine and he studies my face for the slightest hint of doubt or regret and he smiles at me when he finds nothing.

"Elena..." he breaths but that's the only word he speaks as I drag him towards me once more and crush my lips upon his feeling him smile at my touch and his hands caress my neck as we hold one another with no option of letting go.

"Elena what is going on...?" I hear a voice but it's not Damon's. It's not Jeremy... well

Damon broke apart from me and as I looked on I saw him the one I swore to love, I promised not to be Katherine, I just wasn't her but what was I doing kissing the older Salvatore brother Damon. Even his name made me shudder.

But with Stefan stood there watching this. I felt wrong. What have I done?

I Love Stefan don't I?

"Stefan I..." . Not even getting another word out he had gone.

I turned to face Damon his eyes showing the same emotion as mine but we were the guilty ones. What had Stefan ever done to us?

I moved to the door to leave but Damon was in front of me already

"where are you going?"

"Damon I have to set things right" I whispered

"So that's it you choose him again" I see the sadness cover his face as he blocks my path and stiffens waiting for my reply.

"No Damon I won't be Katherine. But I need to see him, explain"

"I love you Damon" I whispered

**Hahaha Soo I need reviews please should i continue this or leave it as a One-shot ...**

**Is it any good?**

**Love steph **


	2. Stefan Or Damon

**Right hmmm not sure what to write yet but I'm going to give it a shot Review pleaseeeee...**

He froze in front of me and I could see his shocked expression as he took in what I just said and looked for any catch or trick in my eyes, he was obviously thinking that I would hurt him but I had no intentions of hurting anyone, that wasn't me, that was Katherine...

"Elena..." he began his speech shaky and full of hurt.

I looked deep into his ice coloured eyes and saw all the anguish that subsided within them and wished I could clear the doubt in his voice but I can't undo what Katherine did to him, to both of them.

All I can do is solve the problem before it becomes one, and my idea of this is letting Damon know I care for him and he's my entire world, all of my held back emotions are showed to him through my words and I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Damon I won't be Katherine, I'm not her, you know me I'm Elena. I would never hurt you, I love..." I felt his smile as his lips came crashing down upon mine as he finally understood me, what I felt about him and that above all I cared when no one else in his life ever had...

As I broke apart flustered he laughed and I could tell that he knew now everything I felt for him, the love, the lust was all real.

"I have to see Stefan though he deserves better than this" I blurted out

He went to speak then paused, his eyes stared deep into my soul and he leaned and kissed my cheek his soft lips lightly brushing my skin.

"We're going to see Stefan, I won't let you go alone, this is something I need to do for my brother."

**Hmmm Reviews? **


End file.
